Title not yet to be decided
by animewolf4910
Summary: ummmmm... idk just read the story XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was destruction everywhere. The once clear blue sky was now a murky black from all the ash and smoke. For miles all you could see was fire, rubble, and the fighting between Facorol's soldiers and Aldracon's army. Farther into the center of the kingdom, all the houses had been burnt down and all you could hear was the sound of desperate roars for help and the cries of lost Wyrmlings. Suddenly, from a black cloud of smoke at least 50 dragons flying in an arrow formation came swooping down onto the site. They landed in a straight line and were all wearing a black strap on their arm that had in bright red "AAT", Aldracon's A-Team. They were the finest dragon defense team in Norway. The A-Team split up immediately and one half soared into the sky above the city to look for dragons that needed help, it wasn't soon enough that they all dived down and disappeared into a pile of rubble, pulling out an injured or dead dragon. The Hydras in the A-Team had gone with them so the fires were able to be put out quickly. The other half of the A-Team stayed on the ground and ran over to the very center of Aldracon, were the object that towered over everything else in the kingdom was located, the castle. They circled the castle and stood on guard like statues; keeping their eyes wide and alert.

Inside the castle, King Terad was pacing franticly back and forth in the Royal Hall. He kept demanding General Vorpam to let him out to help fight with the army. "It's too dangerous sir, I've never seen a battle so fierce before. If I let you out there and a group of soldiers sees you you'll surely be killed." General Vorpam said, shaking his head "Well then send me back-up! What kind of king am I to let my soldiers fight for their lives out there and in the meantime sit safely in my castle doing nothing?" Terad yelled as he began to pace back and forth again. "I'm sorry sir, I don't like giving someone higher in rank than me orders but it's for your own good. Also do remember Mythron is out there so there is not much need for help" General Vorpam replied. Terad roared in fury and slumped down in his throne, next to his wife, Queen Aspel, who had been spectating the argument. She sighed and gently began to stroke her husband's broad shoulder.

Meanwhile, waiting at the border of Aldracon and Marblemarsh Forest in a clump of bushes were at least nine dragon soldiers. The thick, red bands on their arms with a black emblem of a dragon circling a skull and the words "Denthanus Ro" at the bottom meant they were Facorol's soldiers. One of them looked up at the sun and nodded to the others. Another soldier stood up and went behind a tree "It's time sir, give us your orders" he grunted. Then from behind the tree, a huge dark figure of a dragon had emerged and moved into the light, it was Facorol. "Yes, it's about time we took action. But before we go let me go over the plan again to make sure you Troutbrains know what to do. We will attack and destroy the East side of the castle, when we get inside we split, you will stay at ground level and make sure no A-Team member makes it to me as I'm making my way to the main tower. When I have the stone I will send a signal saying to retreat, do your best because any injured soldiers will be left behind and I will feel no pity if you are, do you all understand?" "Yes sir!" the dragons said in unison. Facorol eyed them all with his pitch black eyes, there was a long silence and was then broken by the sound of Facorol spreading open his strong wings "Excellent! Our mission begins now!" he yelled. His soldiers spread open their wings as well and altogether they soared above the treetops of Marblemarsh Forest into Aldracon.

The A-Team had been standing around for an hour and a half and was starting to get restless. Instead of standing still and straight, they all had slouched backs and began to fidget in their spots. At the East side of the castle, the dragons had already begun to move around and converse with each other, totally forgetting about the task at hand. Suddenly, one A-Team member had stopped talking with his friend and threw up his ears, "Wings" he said, "I hear wings, and a lot of them" the other members turned to him and shot up their ears as well, "Hey, I hear them too! Everyone! Get into your positions and stay on guard!" a member yelled. The dragons ran back over to the castle wall and stood in a straight line; their eyes darting back and forth, looking for any sudden movements. Soon after that, one of the A-Team members pointed to the sky "There! Take cover!" he yelled, all the other dragons looked up immediately to where he was pointing and tried to run away but it was too late, three giant fireballs had come from the sky and crashed into them. The impact from the fireballs was so intense that it smashed a huge hole through the wall of the castle. Five A-Team members had been knocked out and now only two were left. The sound from the crash called the attention of the other A-Team members on the North and South sides so they came over, "What's going on around here? Are you all ok?" a dragon from the South side called. One of the conscious dragons stood up and yelled, "It's an attack! Guard your sides and warn the members on the West, we will be fine. If you hear anything on any other side disregard it and focus on protecting your side of the castle, now go! There is no time to waste!" The dragons on the North and South nodded and ran back to their posts.

The two dragons walked back and forth, stopping once in a while to check their surroundings for anymore attacks. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash, "What was tha- Dear god!" One of the dragons cried as he turned around, the other dragon that was with him was now lying motionless on the ground, with a deep, bloody gash in his throat with strangely, sparks coming out of it. "Impressed? It's my signature move you know…" The dragon jumped at the voice and turned to were it was coming from. Facorol and his soldiers were surrounding him; Facorol stepped forward and said in his eerie voice "Are you enjoying the war? I'm actually quite found of wars really, I worked very hard to come up with a good battle strategy that my soldiers could use, it's quite good isn't it? I mean," he chuckled, "I am winning; Aldracon's soldiers are nothing against mine…" The A-Team member was shaking to the bone, he was used to fighting in a group and was quite young, "Y-You started this? So t-that means, you're…" "Yes, I am the famous Facorol, shocked? Sorry if you're having a good time talking to a celebrity such as me but I must be going, and not to mention," he narrowed his eyes at the young dragon and grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth, "you should be too…" The member had been cornered against a wall by Facorol's soldiers, "W-What do you mean I have to go?" the dragon whimpered. Facorol whipped out his tail, the trident shaped horns at the tip shimmered in the light of the sun "Why you have to go and see your parents of course! They are probably extremely worried about you being out here!" he said as he walked closer to the shaking dragon, "But my parents are dead…" the member squealed as tears ran down his face. The gaps between the horns on Facorol's tail now looked like a tazer when turned on, his grin turned into a malicious smile, "Exactly" There was a bright flash and a loud bang, the dragon now lied dead on the ground with a puddle of blood slowly growing beneath him. Facorol yanked his tail out from the dragon's throat, leaving a deep gash with sparks coming out of it, "I had killed them myself" he said. Facorol looked up at his soldiers, "remember that this is were we split, I'll see you all later, don't fail me" "Yes sir!" the soldiers said as they saluted him. He nodded and walked up to the hole the fireballs had made, he took a couple of steps inside the castle and stopped, he turned around and walked back and called to his soldiers, "by the way, great job with the fireballs" they smiled and saluted him again. Facorol nodded once more and walked into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"General for the last time if you don't let me out I will have you demoted! I must go see where those two loud bangs came from! What if a dragon has broken into the castle? We must ta-" "Then so be it, at least you and Queen Aspel will be safe in here" General Vorpam said, cutting off King Terad. "I don't believe this…" Terad muttered to himself. There was a long silence, Suddenly Terad's eyes shot up and turned quickly to General Vorpam, "What about Abari? I demand to go make sure she is safe!" Terad cried, bringing up Abari made him lose the anger in his eyes; he looked weaker, almost as if he was begging. "There is no need sir, she is under top security and no dragon bringing harm will be able to reach her" Vorpam said reassuringly. Terad sighed and began to pace back and forth again. Queen Aspel was not sitting on her throne anymore, after the first bang, the King and Queen had gotten so startled they had jumped out of their seats. She was gazing out the window now, lost in her own thoughts.

Facorol was now on the 10th floor, just 4 more to go. He was covered in blood and was panting heavily from all the walking, he had to silently kill at least 30 guards on the way up and there are still many left. Facorol stopped at a corner to catch his breath; he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He began to think about the Stone of Kaden, the most powerful object in the entire world. Anyone who has it has the power to do absolutely anything just by thinking of it; it makes you invincible, ultimate. Just the thought of every dragon in the world fearing his name gave him a pleasant chill in his spine "and it's going to be all mine today…" he thought to himself, he chuckled with glee, "See? I told you I would make you proud one day mama" Facorol slowly opened his eyes and frowned "Mama…" he whispered.

His mother, Friza hated Facorol ever since her husband had died. She always thought he was a bad omen because when she had given birth to him days later she got a message from Germany saying her husband had died in war. The night Vishka had left to Scotland to find a better life, mama had said scornfully to 4 year old Facorol, "she was the perfect daughter, but now she's gone and I'm stuck with you; I never wanted you to happen you know that?" He looked down at the ground, "Y-yes mama, you've told me that before", he had tears flowing down his eyes but there was a look of determination in his face. Facorol looked up at his mother and walked closer to her, "but don't worry mama! You won't think that anymore, I'll be as good as Vishka was, and then you'll love- Ahhh!" his mother slapped him on the face so hard he slammed onto the floor. She looked down at him in disgust and yelled, "How dare you try to be as good of a child as she was! I don't love you! You useless piece of sheepdung was and never will be my son, I'm going out and when I come back I want you gone!" She walked over to the door and when she passed Facorol she kicked him on his side, he was crying loudly now, "I'm sorry mama! Please forgive me!" he wailed. She opened the door and looked behind her at Facorol, "don't you call me mama anymore, and if I come back you're still here I'll have to take action and kill you for being a trespasser in my home; if your father was still alive he would have done it years ago" She turned back around and slammed the door behind her. Facorol was left on the floor, curled in a ball and sobbing loudly.

Now Facorol had tears streaming down his face, "I just wanted to make you happy…" he cried, totally forgetting he had to be quiet. Suddenly he heard the sound of many feet coming his way; he gasped and wiped the tears off his face. The dragons who had some around the corner were Aldracon soldiers, three of them. Before any of them were able to make a sound, Facorol had ran up to the soldiers and ripped out the esophagus of two of them. He threw the esophaguses on the floor and looked at the last soldier; he stood frozen in a state of shock. Facorol went behind the soldier and put him in a headlock, he

smashed his fist into the soldier's spine and there was a sickening crack. All three soldiers were dead. Facorol let go of the soldier's head and went on walking to the flight of stairs leading to the 11th floor, "remember what you are now, you are big and powerful, soon to be ultimate. When the time comes you will show everyone, and she will be proud…" he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs, the thought brought a smile to his face and made him break into a run, "today, the world will tremble…"

The last 3 floors were not being guarded, but when Facorol had walked up the stairs to the main tower he had to hide behind a marble statue of King Terad to not be seen by a group of at least ten, marching soldiers. The main tower was just a round room, the floor was of fine wood and there were large windows on the sides. Across from there Facorol was hiding, there was a huge white door being guarded by two rows of four dragons and the marching group of soldiers were going back and forth in front of the dragons guarding the door. He peeked from behind the statue and quickly came back, "Dammit, there are like 20 dragons in here! This fight is going to the risky, but it's the only chance I have to get the stone…" Facorol thought to himself, his heart was racing and there were drops of sweat trinkling down his forehead; he took a deep breath and clenched his fists. He roared his loudest roar and punched the statue, causing it to shatter into pieces. He smiled at the startled soldiers "hello, sorry to startle you but I believe you are in my way, do you mind stepping aside?" the soldier's faces all turned from shocked ones to angry ones. The dragons that were marching now were assembled into two lines of five, blocking Facorol from the dragons that were guarding the door. "Oh so I guess I have to go layer by layer of soldiers to get through is that it? This might take a while but alas, not every thing comes easy now does it?" Facorol shrugged. He let out another mighty roar and then with a loud boom, shot out lightning bolts from his mouth. A lot of soldiers were hit by them and were thrown back several feet; others were able to dodge it and fly up into the air. They flew into an arrow formation and dived down at Facorol, he spread open his wings and flew up before they hit him. In the air, Facorol flew beyond the first two layers of soldiers and hit the dragons guarding the door with more lightning bolts. They all were hit and slammed into the door. Facorol looked behind him and saw that flying soldiers had turned around and were coming straight for him, he tried to dodge them but it was too late, they grabbed onto his arms and threw him against the wall, the impact had knocked the breath out of him. He fell to the ground on his back and tried to catch his breath but suddenly a hand put a tight grip around his throat and slammed him against the door. He had landed in the pile of soldiers that were guarding the door and one was able to get a hold of him. The dragon soldier had a tremendous grip and Facorol needed oxygen now. The soldier chuckled as he watched Facorol snarl menacingly and try to break loose, suddenly, Facorol had an idea. He whipped out his tail and plunged the trident-like horns into the soldier's throat and made electricity generate through it. There was a loud boom and a flash. The soldier's head had exploded. The other soldiers looked at the headless dragon in horror and at their surroundings, there was blood, pieces of bone and brain matter everywhere. Facorol threw the dead body off himself and fell to his knees, gasping for air. When his breathing was normal again, he stood up and looked at the soldiers, they were backing away from him with fear-stricken faces. "What? You've never seen that happen before? Bunch of sissies is what you all are, can I go in now?" he said to them, pointing the blood-stained door. One of the soldiers looked at the others and smacked his forehead in shame; he picked his head up and yelled at the soldiers, "OI! Did you Troutbrains forget what we're supposed to be doin' here? Stop standin' around! " the soldiers looked at him and then at Facorol. They nodded and quickly got into rows of four guarding the white door. "I guess that means no right?" he said, backing away from them slowly. The soldiers smiled and charged right at him. Facorol spread open his wings again and flew into the sky. He dived back down into the middle of the group of soldiers and began to attack. He ripped and slashed with all his might. After about 7 minutes, 6 soldiers were dead. A dragon had hit Facorol with a fireball on his left wing and it was painful to fly but he kept going. There was blood and dead bodies all over the place, now there were only 8 soldiers left. They were severely injured and one was already on the ground, struggling to get up. Many of the soldier's deaths were not caused by the fighting, but by the destruction of the fighting; the once beautiful room was now a complete wreck. Facorol with another loud boom shot thunder bolts from his mouth at the last of the soldiers; they were thrown back and hit the wall behind them but didn't get back up. They were all knocked out. Facorol walked over to a wall and leaned against it, panting and coughing out blood. "Finally" he wheezed. There were scratches and gashes all over his body, his usually pearl white claws were now coated with blood and his tail horns had been used so much that little sparks would jump out of them once in a while. He rested for a couple of minutes and then walked over to the door, it had blood splattered all over it and the right door had a big crack going right down the middle. He stared at it for a few seconds and then smiled broadly, "today, the world will be at my feet…" he kicked the right door and it split in half, Facorol walked right inside and bowed sarcastically to the shocked King and Queen. "Greetings your highnesses, you might have heard of me before, I'm Facorol."


End file.
